Augmented reality (AR) focuses on combining real world and computer-generated data, especially computer graphics objects blended into real footage in real time for display to an end-user. The scope of AR has expanded to include non-visual augmentation and broader application areas, such as advertising, navigation, and entertainment to name a few. There is increasing interest in providing seamless integration of such computer-generated data, including images and non-visual augmentation data, into real-world scenes.